


Out of Style

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for 3x01 The Empty Hearse]  "Oh, please. Killing me. That’s so two years ago." A brief glimpse into John's mind at the moment Sherlock says these words. Fluffy, can be interpreted as romance or merely friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Style

  


“Oh, please. Killing me. That’s so two years ago.”

He looked up at me with those piercing, clever eyes and that quicksilver smile that I hated and loved – so sure of his own brilliance, his _Sherlock_ -ness. All I could do was huff out something that didn’t want to be a laugh but really was. Relief and fury and the sheer insanity of it all coursed through me, making me light and dizzy. _Why did I put up with him?_ Why was I **still** putting up with him, forgiving him, after everything?

Sherlock was already walking away, but his laughter – deep, throaty and insufferably smug – floated back to me, suffusing my body with the knowledge that he was **here** , that he was **alive**. I would put up with anything just to have him – aggravating prick, shameless liar, incredible genius, clueless arse that he was – back in my life. 

I needed Sherlock.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So... I had to do it. I couldn't let this momentous occasion - the fact that something aired in England first AND I actually watched it on the day it aired - pass without commemorating it with fic. I did it for 'On Stranger Tides' and I'm doing it for 'Sherlock'. Also, as soon as I watched this moment in the episode I could feel that there was a fic there waiting to be written. Probably a better one than the one I wrote, but this is what you get. X3
> 
> What's with the title? Well, I was thinking "two years ago, when something's two years ago, what would that make it? Out of style." Again, it's late, just go with it.


End file.
